Hell in a Cell 2019
Hell in a Cell 2019 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on October 6, 2019 at Golden 1 Center in Sacramento, California. It was the eleventh event under the Hell in a Cell chronology. Storylines The show included matches resulting from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portray heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Results are predetermined by WWE's writers on the Raw and SmackDown brands, while storylines are produced on WWE's weekly television shows, Monday Night Raw and SmackDown Live. Amid speculation that Bray Wyatt would challenge for the Universal Championship at Hell in a Cell, Wyatt seemingly confirmed the rumors in a Firefly Funhouse segment on the September 2 episode of Raw. Following Seth Rollins' successful title defense against Braun Strowman at Clash of Champions, Wyatt appeared as his sinister alternate persona The Fiend and attacked Rollins with a Sister Abigail and the Mandible Claw. The following night on Raw, Rollins addressed The Fiend's attack and announced that he would be defending the Universal Championship against The Fiend in a Hell in a Cell match at the event. At Clash of Champions, the Raw Women's Championship match between Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks ended in a disqualification win for Banks, thus Lynch retained as titles do not change hands via disqualification unless stipulated. The following night on Raw, Banks challenged Lynch to a rematch at Hell in a Cell, and Lynch accepted as a Hell in a Cell match. Prior to Clash of Champions, Erick Rowan had attacked Roman Reigns backstage and lied about it, resulting in him and Daniel Bryan splitting as a tag team. Rowan then defeated Reigns in a No Disqualification match at Clash of Champions thanks to the returning Luke Harper, reforming their tag team. On the following SmackDown, Rowan explained that he targeted Reigns to scare him and to show that Reigns was not the dominant figure he was presumed to be. Rowan also said that he had been overlooked, underappreciated, and disrespected and that he was not Bryan's equal, but better than him. Bryan later stated that regardless if he was a face or a heel, he had never lied and he thought of Rowan as his friend. He was interrupted by Rowan and attacked by Harper. Reigns came out to Bryan's aid, but Rowan and Harper dominated both. The following week, Bryan challenged Rowan to a match that night that Rowan won. After the match, Bryan was attacked by Harper and Reigns again came out for the save. Afterwards, Bryan and Reigns challenged Rowan and Harper to a tag team match at Hell in a Cell that was made official. At Clash of Champions, Bayley controversially defeated Charlotte Flair by slamming her head into an exposed turnbuckle to retain the SmackDown Women's Championship. Their feud would continue on subsequent episodes of Raw and SmackDown, also involving Sasha Banks and Raw Women's Champion Becky Lynch. On SmackDown's 20th Anniversary on October 4, Flair and Lynch teamed up against Bayley and Banks where Flair made Bayley submit to the Figure Eight Leg Lock. Because of the win, Flair earned herself a rematch for the SmackDown Women's Championship at Hell in a Cell. In the King of the Ring final on the September 16 episode of Raw, Baron Corbin defeated Chad Gable to be named the King of the Ring, subsequently changing his ring name to King Corbin. The following night on SmackDown after Corbin insulted Gable, Gable attacked Corbin. A rematch between the two on the September 23 Raw ended in disqualification after Corbin attacked Gable with his scepter. Another rematch was scheduled for Hell in a Cell. On the September 16 episode of Raw, The O.C. (United States Champion AJ Styles, Luke Gallows, and Karl Anderson) defeated Cedric Alexander and The Viking Raiders (Ivar and Erik) in a six-man tag team match. Following the match, The O.C. attacked Alexander and The Viking Raiders. The following week, The Viking Raiders defeated Gallows and Anderson in a tag team match, while on the September 30 Raw, Styles retained his title in a Clash of Champions rematch against Alexander. On October 6, a match pitting The Viking Raiders and a partner of their choosing against all three members of The O.C. was scheduled for Hell in a Cell. The day of the event, Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross were scheduled to defend the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship against The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka and Kairi Sane), the team that Bliss and Cross last eliminated in a fatal four-way tag team elimination match to win the titles back in August. After weeks of feuding, a match between Natalya and Lacey Evans was scheduled for the Hell in a Cell Kickoff pre-show. Match Preview Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: Natalya defeated Lacey Evans by submission (9:25) *Becky Lynch © defeated Sasha Banks in a Hell in a Cell match to retain the WWE Raw Women's Championship (21:50) *Daniel Bryan & Roman Reigns defeated Erick Rowan & Luke Harper in a Tornado tag team match (16:45) *Randy Orton defeated Ali (12:10) *The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) defeated Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross © to win the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (10:25) *The Viking Raiders (Ivar & Erik) & Braun Strowman defeated The O.C. (AJ Styles, Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson) by disqualification (8:15) *Tamina defeated Carmella © to win the WWE 24-7 Championship *Chad Gable defeated King Corbin (12:40) *R-Truth defeated Tamina © to win the WWE 24-7 Championship *Charlotte Flair defeated Bayley © to win the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (10:15) *Seth Rollins © vs. "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt in a Hell in a Cell match for the WWE Universal Championship ended in a no contest Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery *Hell in a Cell DVD release * Hell in a Cell 2019 on DVD External links * Hell in a Cell 2019 Official website * Hell in a Cell 2019 Pre Show on WWE Network * Hell in a Cell 2019 on WWE Network * Hell in a Cell 2019 Pre Show at CAGEMATCH.net * Hell in a Cell 2019 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Events with Hell in a Cell matches Category:Hell in a Cell 2019 Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:Hell in a Cell PPV